Biology in Action
by Loise
Summary: Tamaki is having trouble with Biology, Kyouya is only too willing to help. Yaoi. KyouyaTamaki


_Biology in Action_

_

* * *

_

Tamaki was smart, he came second in his year, right after Kyouya. A position he was not really concerned about, but one that he worked hard to achieve. But still yet could not understand human anatomy. Every time he stared at it he was confused which muscle connected to which tendon. Or even if they even connected!

His Biology teacher had spoken to him about his troubles with human anatomy, but his tutoring had not helped Tamaki and he still remained clueless and without understanding of how the human body worked and where parts of the body were.

He wasn't below asking Kyouya. Tamaki was sure Kyouya would help. After all, Kyouya was very helpful and intelligent and came first in the year. And he was Tamaki's best friend, Tamaki's mon ami.

"Ahhh!" Tamaki exclaimed, burrowing his head in his arms. "It just isn't making sense. The diagrams are confusing, I can never tell where each part goes..." He sighed. His grandmother wasn't going to be pleased if he failed his next Biology test. Tamaki so wanted to please her.

There was a click and Tamaki turned his head. Kyouya had removed his glasses and was unbuttoning his jacket. Tamaki blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing, Kyouya? We have to study." Tamaki said, bewildered with the turn of events.

"I'm teaching you, Tamaki, a very important lesson in male anatomy," Kyouya replied. The tie was loosened, and then flung down on the desk. Tamaki stared at it, a frown marring his forehead.

For a moment, Tamaki watched Kyouya, a confused expression on his face. "But what about studying? We have to - " he stopped. "Oh... I see!" He grinned.

"You do? What do you see, Tamaki?" Kyouya murmured, smirking, while flinging his shirt on the ground. There was no thought of folding it, and it lay there in a crumpled mess.

"I see you, Kyouya." Tamaki replied, his eyes not leaving Kyouya's bare chest. He stepped forward, hands resting on Kyouya's naked waist, he kissed Kyouya's belly button before sliding slowly, kisses and bites left behind, down to Kyouya's belt buckle. "Here." Tamaki pointed at Kyouya's crotch. "That's where I'm having the most trouble," he smiled at Kyouya, violet eyes bright with lust. Tamaki licked his lips, slicking them then slid his tongue across his teeth,

"I'll have to teach you then, Tamaki." Kyouya placed a hand on Tamaki's hand where it rested on Kyouya's belt buckle and started to undo it. Tamaki's hand was warm and when the buckle was dropped on the ground, Kyouya brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. "First I'll show you all the parts you are having trouble with. But you'll have to touch each one thoroughly, so you memorise each one. I wouldn't want to have you in trouble with our teacher."

"Yes," Tamaki said, tearing with little thought and much abandon at Kyouya's trousers. Tamaki dragged them down Kyouya's legs, kneeling in down in front of Kyouya. "I have to go down low," he explained to Kyouya, "So I can get close to memorise everything." Kyouya nodded.

"That's good," Kyouya said as Tamaki rested his head against Kyouya's thigh, warm breath disturbing Kyouya's already half erect penis. Tamaki nipped at Kyouya's inner thigh, leaving a reddish mark there that was sure to stay for a couple days. "But - " Tamaki licked the cloth of Kyouya's undergarments and Kyouya started, thrusting without thought into Tamaki's face. "We have to get rid of this," and he without any other gesture, got rid of his last bit of clothing. "Tell me what you see, Tamaki."

"You, Kyouya, I see you. You're aroused," Tamaki grinned cheekily before pressing his lips to the head of Kyouya erection. Kyouya gasped, placing one hand on Tamaki's head. Tamaki placed warm, wet, open mouthed kisses along the length of Kyouya penis. His warm breath was cool on the wet marks, sending Kyouya's pulse racing and his breath into sharp, rapid pants.

"That would appear to be so," Kyouya gasped out, trying and not succeeding to sound calm and in control. He continued breathlessly, "You have to get some hand on experience Tamaki, if you want to pass this test."

"Oh?" Tamaki licked along Kyouya's penis, playing with his balls. Tamaki took a deep breath, taking in Kyouya and all his scents. Kyouya gripped Tamaki's blond strands of hair. At that moment he was too aroused to think of any pain that Tamaki might be in. Kyouya thrust in Tamaki's mouth as Tamaki opened his mouth and took in Kyouya. Never was Kyouya gladder that Tamaki was very good with his tongue. All that talking had made the muscles very strong, and - "Yes, yes, like that, Tamaki," so good and flexible.

He came with irregular, but fast paced thrusts of his hips. Tamaki tried to swallow of his come, but some slipped free of his lips, trailing down his chin and neck. It was an image that Kyouya did not want to forget, and didn't want anyone else to see.

Kyouya closed his eyes, panting, not letting go of Tamaki's silky hair. "Do you remember now, Tamaki? Which part, is which?" He asked huskily.

Tamaki smiled. "I may have to go in depth, to further my knowledge. You may have to show me," and Tamaki gestured to his trousers, where his erection poked at dark fabric. Kyouya let his hand rest there, thumbing Tamaki through the fabric and grinning when he felt a small wetness there. Tamaki was hard and probably wouldn't last long.

This time at least.

He nodded, grinning like the hormone addled teenager he was. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Kyouya said.

* * *

Tamaki aced the test and passed with flying colours. He extolled his oral skills of helping him memorise the human anatomy. And Kyouya.

* * *

AN: This is dedicated to a good friend of mine, raz.

Thank you for any reviews.


End file.
